User blog:MP999/MP999's Top Five Death Battles We Can Expect In Season Three
Intro Welcome to episode one of MP999’s top fives, an unoriginal concept with no strict schedule. It’s mostly just me musing on different topics whenever I have the time. Today, I will be discussing the most likely Death Battles we will be seeing in the official SA Season Three, based on a multitude of factors. Is it highly requested? Is it feasible to animate? Can a clear winner be determined? Also, we all know Dante vs Bayonetta is coming up as the premiere. (OR, very small chance of Morrigan vs Bayonetta. Fat lady isn’t singing just yet.) So, I won’t consider that here. These are just my thoughts, so if you have comments, be sure to leave them. However, do not leave comments based on who would win the battles. Take your debates to the fanon wiki pages if they exist, and be mature about it. Because high requests are a factor, and high requests tend to start flame wars, I'd really rather not have comment raging started by this. All right, let’s go! Number Five Fox McCloud Vs Rocket Raccoon It should be obvious by now that Death Battle is no longer shy of repeating characters, at least given that there’s time between battles. Fox took out Bucky a long time ago, and people have been itching for him to take on Rocket ever since Guardians of the Galaxy introduced him to the bandwagoners. With both GotG 2 and Star Fox Wii U on track in the next couple years, this fight could very well be made to commemorate their releases, or capitalize on feats from both. I’d see this fight as 3D as well, given a lack of RR 2D sprites, but each has ready 3D models. Chad’s also done research into Rocket Raccoon, which you can see on the SA channel. A possible negative factor is the parameters of the battle. From what I know, Fox would stomp if ships were allowed, but Rocket would take it in a grounded battle. If Screwattack can’t find a way to make it fair, or can’t find reasons one combatant would win each scenario, it probably won’t air. My winner predictions: Rocket does have anti-air, but Fox is too skilled a pilot to let that stop him. The mechanics of the reflector are big here; if they can reflect bullet based weaponry, then Fox has enough of a ground edge to compliment his piloting edge and give him the win. Fox. (Nooooooooo!!!!!!!!) Number Four Juri Vs Mileena MKX is out, adding more new timeline feats to some of our favourite bloody brawlers. Mileena herself had quite a role in the plot, and obtained a sick weapon in it. SFV is also fresh, and Juri will be joining as (ugh) DLC later. She probably won’t have any plot importance, but appearing in two canon games will help set her abilities further in stone instead of reliance on the anime. So, two sadistic purple-clad femme fatales duking it out is likely to be expected; this is the most requested SF vs MK matchup I’ve seen other than Liu Kang vs Ryu. While other matchups have better theming, like Sonya vs Cammy, Jax vs Guile or Kung Lao vs Ken, requests for them don’t seem to be as popular as this one. 2D sprites are readily available as well, though animating Mileena’s as fast as Juri’s (going off of OMM here) may prove a challenge. Possible downsides include the amulet, which may be the game changer but could be controversial when considered part of Mileena’s fair arsenal. And though it’s popular, it isn’t the only SF vs MK match out there. If I were Screwattack, I’d want to space these matches out, which could push this way back depending on if Chad presses for Chun-Li to return. My winner predictions: Han has shown better speed, better strength, and better fighting ability. Mileena has a poor canon win/loss record, while Juri’s is pretty good. Personally, I don’t consider Shinook’s amulet part of Mileena’s weapons, which gives solid indication to the victor. Juri. Number Three Jon Talbain Vs Sabrewulf A unique one because it’s both highly requested and between not-so-well-known characters. It’s nice to have battles without famously popular characters in seasons to “stall for time”, if you know what I’m saying. It should be easy to animate, easy to research (Darkstalkers and Killer Instinct have about the same amount of material) and serves as a way to renew each franchise in Death Battle; we haven’t seen a rep from either series in quite some time. Possible downsides include uncertainty deciding a winner? I sure can’t. Talbain seems to be more in control, which could give him an edge, but don’t quote me on anything here. Number Two Galactus Vs Unicron Seriously. They’ve all but confirmed it. When talking about how hard it would be to animate, to me, that showed that they’ve actually started research into their abilities. It’s been a popular debate since the inception of crossover combat debates, and one that the hosts bring up over and over at panels. It’s clearly on their mind, and Chad discussed it at the end of season two. Remember, they keep saying the break between seasons was being used to catch up and give Torrian some time off; given the complexity of these guys’ powers, catchup time could very well be needed. Possible Downsides: This battle would indeed be animated on a scale Death Battle has never done before. Transformers canon is also up in the air, and I don’t know if there are many models available to use. Galactus has appeared 3D in a couple games, but would those be rippable? My Winner Predictions: No contest. A planet-eater vs a planet. But MP, Galactus loses all the time, and Unicron is a god in some universes! First of all, Galactus loses to characters who threaten the multiverse, with weapons such as the infinity gauntlet or ultimate nullifier, or when he gets ambushed and tag-teamed by gods. Unicron has no such luxury. Second, Galactus is considered a god by all but himself, and his power is a necessary force throughout the universe putting him on the level of celestial beings and the cosmic pantheon. He only loses because plot. Lastly, the Ultimate Nullifier is a weapon that’s a part of him, and he can call on it when he needs to. Galactus. Honourable Mentions (My winner prediction in brackets) *Vega Vs Baraka (Vega) *Vergil Vs Sephiroth (Sephiroth) *Edward Elric Vs Aang (Aang) *Sailor Moon Vs Pegasus Seiya (Pegasus) *Mewtwo Vs Shadow (Shadow) *Flash Vs Sonic (Flash) *Hulk Vs Doomsday (Hulk. I also can’t see Hulk Vs Broly happening) *Eren Vs Wander (Eren, barely) *Black Widow Vs Crimson Viper (Viper) *Hermione Vs the Juggernaut (Boomstick) Number One Luffy Vs Naruto God dammit, I really don’t want Luffy to fight anyone just yet because his powers keep growing rapidly; they’d fight, and if he loses, people will be bitching for a rematch in a couple years. But, with Yang’s fight, Screwattack has admitted that that’s the case for many characters, and sometimes we all just have to suck it up. Personally, I’d rather see Luffy fight Natsu, but pirate vs ninja was the top of the 3-way poll they asked fans nearing the end of season two. Its also a fight with a lot of research needed, which could be done in the break. Possible downsides include Luffy’s ever-growing strengths making it hard to judge just how powerful he is, and backlash from fanboys no matter who loses. My Winner Prediction: I have no doubt Luffy will be able to defeat Naruto when One Piece is over. But right now, Naruto has his whole super beast rage form, and Luffy’s 4th gear has only just been introduced. Naruto. But not for long. ---- So, what do you think? Be sure to hop in next time, where I talk about my top five ways to say “F**K You!” in video games. Category:Blog posts